


You should kiss me

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Puddlejumpers, Trapped, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John, trapped in a jumper, bored while waiting for rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você deveria me beijar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696656) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: [Imagine your OTP just sitting around bored and Person B keeps complaining about it. Person A decides to joke around and says ‘If you’re bored, you should kiss me’. After a moment B does just that and the look on A’s face afterwards is priceless.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/50326534899/imagine-your-otp-just-sitting-around-bored-and)
> 
> I had written most of that back in my notebook back in early November, but never got around to typing and finishing it. Well, here it is now. Rated T for some sexual talk.

They were stranded next to an unknown planet, and it was McKay’s fault, as Sheppard wouldn’t stop pointing out. Or at least McKay kept complaining Sheppard wouldn’t stop pointing that out. In retrospect, perhaps both of them, and no one else, going out on a puddlejumper to test a new hyperdrive model hadn’t been the best of ideas, although they were only alive because of their combined skills. Still, as it was, they had to wait for the Daedalus to rescue them, since there were no nearby gates, and that would take a little over a day.

After making sure they weren’t adrift but wouldn’t lose orbit and land on a magma planet, and shutting down all non-essential systems to try and make what little power they had last, neither of them had anything to do. That is, nothing except bickering.

“McKay, did you turn off the heating?” Sheppard asked in the darkness, after McKay decided that light wasn’t essential, and they had to share a single flashlight for the entire jumper.

“Did you get what I was saying about critical power levels? We need to last until the Daedalus gets here.” He had tried decreasing the heating for the first few hours, which Sheppard knew, but when he saw the power consumption predictions, he turned it off without telling Sheppard. That had been maybe four hours ago, but the low heat dispersion had made it bearable until that moment.

“If we don’t use the heating, we won’t be alive by the time the Daedalus gets here.”

“If we do, by tonight we won’t have enough power to recycle oxygen. How long can you hold your breath?”

Sheppard had to admit that McKay had a point, but he didn’t like the way McKay said it, so he wouldn’t tell him that. After a while, he heard before he saw McKay coming in his direction. McKay sat by his side, and placed a blanket over both of their backs, holding the tips in front of them.

Sheppard was grateful for about three whole seconds before realizing something. “You had a blanket this whole time and didn’t bother to tell me?” Of course he knew there was a blanket there and even where it was stored, but taking it hadn’t crossed his mind.

“You have a better resistance to cold, I need it more.”

Sheppard pinched him on the side. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

“Anyway, how long until they get here?”

“Since you asked me an hour ago and I said ten hours? About nine hours.”

“We are going to die.”

“We are not going to die.”

“We have 2% power left. We are going to die.”

“We shut down most systems, we are barely using any power, and we are not going to die.”

McKay didn’t believe him, but he was too cold to argue, so they went back to being silent.

“I’m bored,” Sheppard said after a couple hours.

“I’m sorry if us dying isn’t exciting enough for you.”

“Come on, McKay, we’ve been over this already. We are not dying, we are waiting. We have been waiting for nearly a day with nothing to do, so I’m bored.”

“Try counting stars.”

“That would make me more bored.”

“Then do that stupid macho thing where you take your gun apart then put it back together.”

“Do you like seeing me play with my gun, McKay?” Sheppard asked raising an eyebrow suggestively, despite knowing McKay couldn’t see his face.

“Of course not,” McKay started, moving his hands, “It’s reckless and serves no purpose.”

“Except checking to make sure no parts will fall during an actual emergency situation.” Among other things, but he would leave the gun safety lesion for later.

“You’ll never let me forget that, will you?”

“No, and I’m still bored.”

“Then do what I do, try working on mathematical proofs. Although in your case, maybe you should try something easier.”

“I’m actually good at math, you know?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Please, I’m sure you are very smart for a pilot, but I’m not talking about high school level,” McKay said, even though he knew he was being unfair. Sheppard had proven his intelligence on occasion, and it had been enough for McKay to know he was a lot smarter than he wanted people to know. That didn’t mean McKay was going to admit that; most of the time, he refused to admit that even Zelenka was smart.

“I may not be nowhere near the same level as you and our scientists, at least the ones you consider actual scientists, but I’ve worked on proofs for fun. Hit me with something, I’ll show you what I can do,” Sheppard said, immediately regretting that. He didn’t want this to turn into a very long bragging session.

McKay thought about Sheppard so close to him, in the dark, whispering a proof in his ear. McKay would start with something simple, maybe something that had already been proven for a while, to make sure he would get it right. Then he would give him another, then another, and after each proof John would lean closer to McKay, forcing him to lay down on the bench. Then Sheppard would strip him, reciting pi against his skin as if to keep control. Of to hell if it, if he was fantasizing, Sheppard might as well fuck him while telling him how to build a ZPM.

McKay shook his head, wondering where the hell that came from. Not the fantasizing about Sheppard part, that was the only feature in his masturbatory sessions for a while now; the math part. He wasn’t aware of that being a special turn on, and he was normally more aware of things like that.

After an embarrassingly long time, McKay said, “I’ll save you the embarrassment.”

Sheppard was disappointed, he had come to appreciate the way McKay looked at him when Sheppard surprised him with his brains. “Come on, McKay, I’m bored.”

‘ _If you are so bored, you should kiss me_ ,’ McKay thought. Then he saw the way Sheppard was looking at him, and realized he might have said that aloud. “I mean–”

Sheppard’s hands were on his face, and the first thing McKay noticed was how cold they were, even though McKay’s face was colder. He shivered, having forgotten whatever excuse he might have came up with. All he could do was look in Sheppard’s eyes, and he thought he might be hallucinating from hypothermia because what he saw there gave him hope.

Sheppard moved slowly, giving McKay time to escape, and refused to close his eyes until their lips met. The kiss started slow, hesitant. McKay didn’t know what was happening, but he had a chance to kiss Sheppard, and that might be his only one, so he wouldn’t let it go to waste. He grabbed Sheppard’s hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to push Sheppard down and jump him, or lay down and pull him over his body; he tried to do both, and nearly dropped them on the floor, but Sheppard held him closer and kept them from falling.

They kept kissing long after the need for air became uncomfortable, wanting to make the most of what they both feared would be their only chance. When they separated, they kept holding each other close. McKay rested his head on Sheppard’s shoulder, breathing heavily. He could feel Sheppard’s breath against his neck, and that made him want to kiss him again.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that all about?” McKay asked when he managed to catch his breath.

“You were the one that said I should kiss you.”

McKay rolled his eyes; just because it was true, it didn’t meant it was relevant for what he was asking. “I hope you don’t go around kissing everybody that tells you that’s a good idea.”

It was the wrong thing to say, he knew that even before Sheppard took his arms from around him.

“Is that your way of saying you think I’m easy, McKay?” Sheppard asked dryly.

As it turned out, McKay didn’t have much patience to argue now that he knew they could be kissing instead. “For crying aloud! Yes, because I always complain about people being easy when it works for me.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “No, this is my way of saying that if you kissed me just because you were bored, I’m going to kill you.”

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should feel offended or not. “You told me to kiss you.”

McKay liked to think that he could be brave, when the situation asked for it, and since Sheppard had taken the first chance by kissing him, he might as well take some risks too. “But not just because you were bored, I wanted you to kiss me because…” _you want me_ , he wanted to say, but that seemed too much, too soon. “I want to know if you would have kissed me if you weren’t bored and trapped with me in a jumper.”

Sheppard had the nerve of taking the time to think about it. “Probably not.”

McKay lost all color, and eyed the jumper’s door, seriously considering killing them both in the vacuum of space just to escape this situation. He didn’t even listen to Sheppard had to say next.

“Rodney?” Sheppard asked, when it became clear that he wasn’t paying attention.

“Right. You didn’t want to kiss _me_ , you’ll just hit on anything that moves. Now, if you don’t mind,” he said, getting up, “I think we should probably stay in different compartments.”

Sheppard grabbed him by the wrist. “Did you even hear what I said?”

McKay tried to pull away. “I heard enough.”

Sheppard got up without letting go of him, then pushing McKay against the other side of the jumper, crowding him. “Did you hear the part about how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you, but it took you nearly driving me crazy in a tiny space with no way out for me to overcome my self-control.”

“Oh.” McKay let those words sink in, and then hit him on the chest, mostly for show. “Why did you start it like that? You are such a jerk. I’ll never forgive you.”

“What if I said I was sorry for scaring you?”

“No, and there’s nothing you can say or do to make me forgive you.”

Sheppard leaned in, and whispered against McKay’s ear, in his most seductive voice, “What if I let you fuck my mouth?” He had to hold McKay, who lost his balance because of his words.

“You know what? You are absolutely forgiven.” McKay was hoping that Sheppard, John, if they were going to have sex he really should start thinking of him as John, would try to buy him with chocolate, beer, or the good coffee, but that was no reason to refuse a good offer, especially one coming straight from his fantasies.

John smiled; he knew he could win Rodney over with that. He started kissing him down the neck, moving his hands to Rodney’s pants.

Rodney’s brain went offline for a moment, but when it got back online, he said, “No, wait, stop,” pushing John away.

He didn’t need to push him, because at the same time, John gave a step back, confused. “Something wrong?”

Rodney tried to remind himself of what was wrong. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

John furred his eyebrows, trying to think of what he could be misinterpreting, what lines he could have crossed, and came up empty. “What am I missing?”

“Even though that’s a very tempting offer, and I do mean very tempting, I’m not going to have sex with you inside a jumper, especially not when we are hours away from a shower, and you still stink from all those pushups you did in our first hour.” That last part was a bit uncalled for, especially since John hadn’t even sweated all that much, but he wanted to remind himself that his decision was very much final, even if parts of his anatomy disagreed.

John had to admit that that was pretty reasonable. “So…” he started, shifting in his heels. “What now?”

Rodney hadn’t thought that far ahead. He briefly considered revisiting his decision, but it was rather cold, and the thought of taking his pants, especially of taking his pants in front of John for the first time, when even his nose felt as if it might fall off wasn’t exactly appeasing. “Now I really hope your offer extends to when we are back in Atlantis.” There was some fear in his voice. Despite what John said, he still feared this was a onetime offer, and if that was the case, he wouldn’t let a little something like lack of showers and cold get in his way.

“We would have to be discreet.”

“Because I’m a guy?”

John rolled his eyes. “And because we are on the same team, and because the IOA would never allow a relationship between the heads of science and the military departments. Do I need to list all the reasons we can be fired over this?”

Rodney tried to tell himself that maybe by ‘relationship’ John didn’t really mean _relationship_ , but it wasn’t enough not to get his hopes up. “I can be discreet. I lived my entire adult life working in classified projects, discreet is what I do best.” John raised an eyebrow that meant Rodney wasn’t fouling him. “Fine, I can be discreet when it’s important. Now, can we go back to sharing a blanket? It’s cold and the temperature will only keep dropping.”

“I told you that we needed heating,” John said, picking up the blanket from the other bench and returning to that side of the jumper, sitting on that bench with the blanket around him, and holding a tip with an arm lifted as an invitation.

“Yes, but I prioritize breathing over being warm,” Rodney said, sitting down close to John.

“There are other ways to keep warm,” John whispered in Rodney’s ear, biting the earlobe.

“Oh no, don’t start with that. I have very little self-control and if you keep doing this there’s a very high chance that I’ll forget why having sex with you right now is such a bad idea.” In fact, he might have already forgotten why, but he was sure there were reasons, and they were good ones.

John stopped, but kept his head closer than what Rodney thought was strictly necessary. “I don’t mean sex, you have a point about the shower, and I think it’s too cold to take off our clothes. But we could go back to kissing.”

“Kissing, kissing is good,” he paused, remembering something, “but the Daedalus has cameras everywhere, we would have to wait until we arrived in Atlantis. Which will happen in thirty-six hours. As we already established, I don’t have much self-control.”

“Alright,” John said, and he didn’t move, but he didn’t try to kiss him again either.

Rodney managed to stay quiet for almost five minutes, before the proximity became too much. He grabbed John by the hair, which was quickly rising in his list of favorite things to do. “Never mind, six hours making out, thirty hours on the Daedalus, I can do this.”

“Are you sure? Because your self-control–”

Rodney kissed him. True, under normal circumstances he wouldn’t trust his ability to spend six hours kissing John Sheppard and not turn this into sex, but at that moment, not kissing John whenever he had the chance seemed like the worse alternative. By the time the Daedalus arrived, neither of them particularly cared about the lack of heating, and Rodney had seven different plans to bypass the Daedalus’ security and gain them some privacy.


End file.
